dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dark Origins/Prelude Saga
The Prelude Saga 'is the first saga of Dragon Ball: Dark Origins, and was written by Zeon1. Story 'Zukai Lightning flashes on a faraway planet from our own. Primitive yells and cries of terror and joy fill the forest on this said planet. A young boy is leading a small group of rebels against King Kabocha, in favor of his young son, Vegeta. The young boy has short black hair that sticks up, except for a loose strand that hangs down over his right eye. The boy's name is Zukai. ---- AGE 703 PLANET SAIYA THE PALACE OF KING KABOCHA A lone sentry on the roof of the King's palace is nodding off when a silent figure sneaks up behind him and grips his head. He doesn't have a chance to cry out, as the strong hands quickly twist, snapping his neck and sending him toppling to the floor. Zukai is standing there, smiling over the foe. "Really, Zukai?" comes a female voice from behind him, hushed into a whisper, "must you be so compassionate with the servants of our corrupt leader?" "I don't have to, Shalla," Zukai replies, "but I choose to. They didn't commit the crimes that tyrant commited." "But they helped him!" comes a whoop from one of the soldiers. Several other rebels cry out in agreement. Zukai nods slowly, as if contemplating, but at that moment, a small door opens in the side of the turret. Zukai and his rebels tense, but the figure is revealed to be Vegeta, Kabocha's son. He nods and opens the door for them, thus beginning the end of his father's reign. Zukai stares at the son of the tyrant for a good amount of time, and then nods to his group. They immediately begin to crowd around the door, with the Prince stepping to one side to let them in. Zukai, Shalla, and his friend Carrin bring up the rear. As the leaders of the operation, they can not afford to be killed. Almost immediately after the son shuts the door, shouts come from the entry way, and then sounds of battle as the first wave meets with the Tyrant's guards. The rebels in the front are neatly taken out with a few energy blasts, but this angers the next wave, who bring hell upon the guards, who begin to fall back. Zukai and his two friends ignore this hubbub for a few minutes, watching as the rebels surge forward, overwhelming the King's pitiful force. Soon, however, as several of their comrades fall, it is apparent that they must join the battle or loose more of thier men. The first sign comes from Zukai, as he slowly begins to increase his pace. Shalla and Carrin follow suit, until they have reached the bare end of the line. Suddenly, Zukai leaps up, harnessing his Ki to allow him to fly up. He lifts up both hands, then brings them down, unleashing a large energy blast that strikes the front of the guards. They vanish, crying out for mercy. Shalla and Carrin fly up in different areas, each firing large blasts down. The guards slowly begin to fall back. And then Zukai starts, as a massive power level registers on his scouter. He looks up, and their stands the King, on a large blacony, his features twisted into intense hatred. Time seems to slow, as Zukai slowly lowers his hands. The King glares at him angrily. Suddenly Zukai leaps up, flying straight at the King, intending to finish him off. Suddenly, the King leaps as well, and his fist connects with Zukai's face. "Gruh!" Zukai gasps, spitting out blood as he is knocked back. The King follows up with a series of punches, sending Zukai falling backwards even more. Kabocha presses forward, grinning in victory. "Zukai!" comes Carrin's yell as he leaps over several soldiers, firing a blast which strikes the King in the chest. The Tyrant steps back, a grimace appearing on his face. He raises his own hand, but Zukai lunges forward, backhanding Kabocha into a small pillar. "Insolent brat!" the King spits out, pulling himself up. He raises a hand, and energy begins pooling there, filling the room with a sort of dark light. Zukai takes a step back. The Tyrant smiles. "Prepare to die!" 'End of Planet Saiya' "No!" comes a voice from the crowd. Zukai and The King pause, both stepping slightly apart. A man of about 25 years of age steps up, a look of fury on his face. "There will be no more bloodshed on the Tyrant's account!" the man yells, "Prepare to die! Zukai, step back!" He arches backwards, looking up at the sky, and begins to scream. The sky grows blacker than should be possible. The ground shakes. Kabocha's Guard and the rebels pause, staring at the man, as he continues moaning. Lighting seems to fly from the sky, hitting the man. His hair turns gold. The man stands there, a Super Saiyan. "N-no," the Tyrant gasps, taking a few steps back, "you w-were supposed to be a myth..." "Well, as you can see," the man chuckles, "I'm no myth." "N-no," the King mutters again, "I won't believe it! I can't!!!" In a move the surprises almost everyone present, Kabocha lunges forward, hurling his attack as hard as he can at the Super Saiyan. The man grins slightly as he stares at it. The black energy orb impacts with his chest, shuddering as it bores a hole straight through it, then striking the floor. Yet it does not stop, continuing to push downward, ever downward. Slowly, it vanishes, leaving only a small crater in the floor. 'The War Begins' Trivia *Some of the dialogue and writing style is inspired by Zf6hellion, KidVegeta, and TheProdigy1. Category:Sagas Category:Dark Origins Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction